Revelations
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: What happens when Riven finds out that he has a sister and he's not the only one who had a crappy time growing up? Well you're about to find out. RR
1. Author's Note

_Revelations_

**Summary: Everyone knows that Riven's mom abandoned him at a young age. Well what if she also did the same to his sister and she was raised on earth? And then what if one day Cordatorta came and said that she was going to Red Fountain? Well I know the summary is terrible, but that's pretty much how it happens. So read on**

**Dedication: This is for all the readers who are tired of Bloom and Sky getting all the recognition and the fame. The readers and fans who think Riven needs some more story time because damn it all if he isn't one really cute two dimensional character. And the readers who think girls need more of a choice on Winx Club than being a perky fairy or a wicked witch.**

**Disclaimer: This one's for the girls! (1)**

**Introductions and a Quick note**

You read it all the time. Bloom has a long lost sister and she also has the Dragon Fire. And basically she's a Mary Sue just like Bloom. With the blatant exception of **RogueScholar07's Sapphire Flames Fic**this is always the case. Well not this time. First of all I don't like Bloom so this story is about as much about Bloom as it is about Prince Sky or for that matter, Prince Charles. This is about Riven finding out that he has a sister and that he's not the only one that had a crappy time of it growing up.

I'm going to say this once: I'm portraying Bloom as I've seen her in the RAI English dub and not the 4Kids' dub. Because I think she's more real life in the RAI version. So don't flame me if you have a problem with what I've done to Bloom. It's not my fault anyway- blame RAI and SRL.

I'm also sick to death of how girls on Winx Club only have two choices and can only either be a perky stereotypical fairy girl or a wicked stereotypical witch. Suffice it to say that I am not thrilled with either option and on two other occasions have changed this around (cough, What Happened Next cough) So to quote my main witch, Icy Trix: It's time for a few major changes around here.

I'd go on but I think you've all been tortured enough for one intro.

_**Let's end it on a high note**_

**1.) Song by Martina McBride**


	2. Chap: 1 The Man From Red Fountain

**Revelations**

**Note: Cordatorta had to go to Earth because Saladin is too busy. And yes I know he's a bit OOC, but hey- artistic licensing!**

**Dedication: This is for all the readers and fans who think Riven needs some more story time because damn it all if he isn't one really cute two dimensional character. **

**Disclaimer: There comes a time in one's life when you must grab the bull by the tail and face the situation squarely (1)**

**Chapter One: The Man From Red Fountain**

Liliana McKay was trudging home from school in a rather off mood. Her best friend Minerva Hale had dared her to find out what would happen if one of the Bunsen burners in chemistry was on too high and the weird goo they had made exploded on Chastity Kennedy.

Well, of course Lili wasn't going to turn down a perfectly good dare and of course orange goop got all over Chastity, but Lili got caught in the crossfire. Also since she was known to be a bit of a trouble maker, Lili had gotten into trouble and was given a week's detention. Thankfully Lili's best friend was willing to stick it out with her and they were walking home together. So now they were trying to think of a good excuse as to why Lili would be staying after school for a week.

"Fencing team practice?" Minnie offered pushing a strand of curly chestnut hair from her gray eyes.

"I guess that could work." Lili replied her violet eyes narrowing in thought. "But for the whole week?"

"You can also say you're meeting with the guidance counselor about joining the Air Force Academy over SUNY (2) Morrisville."

"Good thinking. What would I do without you?"

Minnie grinned. "Not take any more dares?"

"Mm hmm." Lili replied suddenly distracted. There was an odd vehicle parked in front of her house.

"Is something wrong Lili? You seem distracted. You can't still be thinking of your prank on the queen bee (3) are you?"

"There's a strange car in the driveway. I've seen it like one other time… I think."

"There's something else. You aren't still having those dreams are you?" Minnie's voice was concerned.

Lili sighed. There was no hiding anything from Minnie; she knew pretty much everything that had ever went on in her life. Except for an incident when Lili was fourteen and her exact background there was nothing she'd kept from her friend. "Yes I did. But I don't really want to get into specifics. And I doubt you'd believe the latest occurrence _I_ don't even believe it and it happened to me."

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure you can use it as an excuse if the principal calls tonight. And what is with that car in the driveway behind Bevin's?"

"Well, I guess I have to go find out eh?" Lili replied trying to sound enthusiastic, but failing miserably.

"Yes, you'd better, and call me later so I can know as well. You know I hate cold gossip." And with that Minnie continued down the street to her own house, not knowing that in a few minutes her best friend's life would change for the odder.

Liliana entered the house cautiously trying not to allow her sandals to click on the ceramic tile of the foyer. Too bad that didn't work; her aunt had ears like a dog and eyes like a hawk.

"Liliana, would you please remove your shoes and come in here for a minute please?" Bevin called from the living room.

Lili swallowed hard as she kicked off her traitorous footwear and headed into the living room. That room was used only for important 'family meetings' and filled with Bevin's antiques including a Victorian era love seat and matching chairs, one of which was occupied by a rather stocky older man with a black mustache beard and cropped hair. He was dressed oddly- even for Liliana's standards- dark blue vest with a gold crest on it and cream colored breeches tucked into dark brown boots. But what really caught her eyes, besides the bags under his, were the odd looking tattoos on the guy's forearms.

"You wanted to see me?" Lili asked not taking her eyes off of the strange man. 'He could use some heavy concealer like what Minnie uses.' She thought inanely.

"Yes, Liliana, please sit down." Bevin said her gray eyes smiling. "I'd like you to meet Professor Cordatorta from Red Fountain."

'So this is the girl Saladin sent me to find.' Cordatorta thought to himself as he caught sight of the slight young woman leaning against the door frame. She was exactly like the picture Saladin had shown him, narrow unsmiling face, dark violet eyes and long magenta hair.

"How do you do? And what exactly is a Red Fountain?" the amethyst eyed girl asked cautiously.

"It's a school in Magix for heroics and bravery." Cordatorta replied shortly.

"And this concerns me how?"

"You're being sent there." Bevin replied calmly. "It's a great honor to be chosen to go to school there. Especially for you."

"Being sent there? Is this like some kind of military school?"

"Do you really think I'd be smiling if I was shipping you off to a military school?" Bevin shot back.

"In a sense I guess you could say it's like a military school." Cordatorta put in abruptly. "But Bevin is right, this is a huge honor. Especially since Red Fountain doesn't accept female students. You're an exception to this rule."

"And why would that be?" Lili asked suspiciously. "I'm not really a guy am I?"

"No, but between your fighting abilities and your lack of magical powers. Combined with your attitude, you just wouldn't fit into Alfea." Bevin explained.

"I have magic powers."

"Being able to get a week's detention hardly constitutes magic powers." The older woman countered. "Your house principal called before Cordatorta got here."

"She got a week's detention? I thought you told me she was a good student." Cordatorta blustered.

"She's very intelligent Caleb (4)," Bevin countered using Cordatorta's given name. "Just very headstrong as well like someone else we know."

"Who am I like?" Lili asked curiously.

Cordatorta reddened uncharacteristically as Bevin spoke up. "Just some boy we know. He attends the school you'll be going to."

"Oh…wait you two aren't plotting some whole arranged marriage thing are you?"

"No. But you are going."

"What for? I already go to school and I don't fit in there. Why send me to somewhere else where I also won't fit in?"

"You'd fit in there more than you'd imagine. Now go upstairs and pack, I'll call your school and take the appropriate measures."

Liliana sighed knowing she was defeated, no one argued with Bevin and won. But as she reached the part of the staircase that overlooked the room where Bevin and Cordatorta were still sitting Lili couldn't resist one more act of defiance. "If I get to this Red Fountain and find out that you're trying to marry me off or something, I'm going to be very upset with both of you."

_**Fin**_

**Yes, I know it's a rough beginning, but I'll work on it really. I have two separate AU lost sister stories to mess with. The other involves Stella and Pandora in my Violet Eyes story. Also please read What Happened Next and its sister story Looking Glass. Reviews appreciated.**

**1.) Irish saying**

**2.) SUNY stands for State University of New York and Morrisville is a town about forty-five minutes north of Syracuse.**

**3.) A phrase I borrowed from Rogue Scholar meaning the most popular girl in school.**

**4.) Well, I didn't think Cordatorta was his real first name and _someone_ has to name these people!**


	3. Chap: 2 Sideways

**Revelations**

**Note: Completely pointless information, but I figured I'd mention that Liliana is a form of Lillian which just means Lily and Bevin is an Irish name meaning song.**

**Dedication: This is for all the readers and fans who think Riven needs some more story time because damn it all if he isn't one really cute two dimensional character. **

**Disclaimer:**** They say that a smile is a gift that is free to the giver and precious to the recipient. But I find that giving the bird is just as free and a lot more personal- **

**Chapter Two: Sideways Through the Particles**

The next day started early for Liliana as she grudgingly rose with the alarm clock and began to dress. She hadn't slept well the night before because there was a nagging feeling that _something_ unpleasant was going to happen and soon. Last night's phone call to Minnie had done little to alleviate the foreboding feeling.

Shrugging into a light blue t-shirt Lili thought about the conversation she'd had with her best friend.

_**Flashback**_

"So Bevin is sending you away?" Minnie asked not sounding surprised after Lili had given her the news. "I take it she didn't believe your story."

"I never got a chance to explain myself." Lili replied as she stuffed a dark red shirt into her suitcase. Lili was packing as she told Minnie the whole story because she didn't want to prolong the situation. "There was some guy there from some strange boarding school who knew Bevin and I was told I was going there."

"Where is it? And what's it called?"

"I haven't the slightest idea where it is, but the school's name is Red Fountain. Isn't that peculiar?"

"Sure, just make sure to send me a list with the run down of all the cute guys' names and their status."

Lili could picture her grey-eyed friend twirling strands of her curly chestnut hair around her finger as she said those things; leave it to Minnie to consider the male population before anything else. So there was a smile playing on her lips as Lili unleashed the rest of her news. "Well, that's the thing Min, it's an all boys school. I'll be the first girl there ever."

"Oh wow, so I guess you have a lot to do to make way for other girls to go to that school don't you?"

Lili swallowed hard and tried to change the subject. The last thing she needed was to worry about how being the first female at Red Fountain would be for her.

_**End Flashback**_

So now Lili was standing in the doorway of her room placing everything into her memory as she surveyed the bright periwinkle walls with the scars of four years of baring the brunt of her punishments. Shaking her head and realizing that there was really no time for being sentimental since there was a good chance it would take a while to get to wherever this Red Fountain was.

"You're late." Bevin calmly informed Liliana as she heard the violet eyed girl's footsteps in the kitchen. Lili's response was to grab a slice of toast and a pear off the counter then sit at the kitchen table. "Didn't you hear me? Cordatorta has been waiting for you for half an hour."

"I'm not late, this is the same time I get down here for school each morning." Lili finally replied as she bit into her pear.

Bevin turned and looked at the clock above the stove, it read quarter after seven, "Yes, so it is, but you still have a long trip ahead of you."

"Why does _Caleb _drive real slow or something?"

"No, we have to go through dimensions and that could take some time." Cordatorta explained causing Liliana to jump, she could tell that the burly man wasn't too pleased that she'd used his given name. "So, are you ready?"

"I believe so."

"Do you have clean underwear?" Bevin asked grinning evilly as Cordatorta's face reddened.

"Ten pairs." Lili replied quickly.

"Clean presentable clothes? Toothbrush, hairbrush and socks?"

"Check."

"Journal, camera and your scrapbook?"

"Yep."

"Bloody hell woman! She's going to school not on a bloody field trip!" Cordatorta bellowed obviously forgetting who it was he was yelling at. He had quite a past with Bevin, and it was more than a bit rocky.

Bevin narrowed her grey eyes at Cordatorta but said nothing to him. "Hug for your evil aunt?"

Liliana grinned, "I guess I could manage that." She said hugging the auburn haired woman who'd taken her in a few years ago.

Bevin was the first to let go. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Lili answered bending to pick up her bags.

"Come along, traffic'll be all backed up if we don't get going now." Cordatorta urged trudging towards the front door, Liliana made a face and hurried after the gruff man.

After an agonizingly long and silent drive to the outskirts of town Cordatorta took one scan of the area with some sort of radar machine and decided to transform the strange looking vehicle into an even stranger looking plane like contraption with just the press of a button. "Now for the Tran dimensional conversion to take effect."

Liliana stared at the bearded man skeptically until she felt the plane hurtling through a portal onto the airfield of a strangely shaped school. Lili didn't even want to think about what it looked like, instead she muttered that she wondered if they were compensating for something.

"What was that?" Cordatorta asked suspicions aroused.

"Nothing sir."

"Yes well, this is your new school." Cordatorta added unnecessarily as he guided the air craft into an empty hanger. "You may as well get out and look around. Headmaster Saladine and I will assign you a chaperone. Later."

"A _chaperone_?" Liliana choked out. "What for?"

"You're at an all boys school and I promised Bevin that you'd be looked after and I don't go back on my promises."

Lili suspected that there had been a few incidents where Cordatorta had indeed gone back on his promises, but she wasn't about to bring those incidents up. "I don't need a chaperone. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, but it's not up for discussion."

"I don't need a chaperone." Lili repeated.

"Tour guide then."

"Babysitter."

"It's just a precaution and it's not up for discussion."

Fine, so what do you want me to do now?"

"Just go get yourself settled in and try to stay out of trouble." Cordatorta suggested as he handed Liliana a few sheets of paper. "Your dorm is on here as well as the directions on how to find it. You'll be close to the faculty wing."

"Uh….ookay." Ili shrugged, taking the papers.

"You'll also find a map in this packet so you can find your way to the head master's office."

"Okay."

"You're to meet me there in twenty minutes. Is that understood?"

"Yes, uh huh. I'll go get settled in and see you in twenty minutes."

"For your schedule and to meet with your guide."

"Babysitter." Liliana corrected

"Just go. You're wasting time here

"Yes sir." Ili replied clicking her heels together then heading off to find her new room.

"This is going to be a long year." Cordatorta grumbled as he made a detor on his way over to Saladine's office, he needed to get to the infirmary and get himself an asprin.

_**About damn time**_

**Look! Another update (Watches as everyone nearly dies from shock) and more are yet to come! I promise. Read and review.**


End file.
